I'll lather, you rinse
by thursdaywench
Summary: a oneshot foray into the land of Smut. Sam really likes his coffee. Alison really likes showering. Warning: Adult content included.


_This is my first (and probably only) Sam smut! Yes, after all that angst, i just needed some shallow fun times. HA! so yeah, here goes. don't be afraid to tell me what you think. really, if it sucks, i'll never write smut again, scout's honor. or i'll just keep it to myself! haha. So this could probably be considered AU, considering Sam's sex life, but hey. I don't own nothin from Supernatural (thank god i don't right at this moment- spoilers eww...) ENJOY!!! REVIEW!!! have fun!_

* * *

Alison was working her closing shift at the small town coffee shop when the two men walked in.

"What can I get ya boys?" _Besides a good blow job, _she added silently. The were both wet dream material, one powerfully built and blonde, the other, _oh god._ Alison couldn't wait to see what was under that jacket, shirt and jeans, over 6 feet of muscle and energy. He hid it, but she could feel the drive leak off him. It was good enough to drink.

Wishing she could sample such fine delights, Alison made small talk as she fixed their coffees. The blonde kept eyeing Josephine, her manager. So Alison had no problem focusing her attention on the other. He seemed to take an interest, but it was hard for her to tell, he distanced himself slightly, like he operated on a different plane, but could visit hers. She practically shivered, _oh I can tell you need to let out your inner animal._

"Hey, I'm off in an hour if you wanna talk some more," she offered brazenly as she handed him their drinks. "I'm Alison, by the way."

"Sam," he said, "Sure, I'd like that." He gave a small grin and turned to give the other man his coffee. He turned back, "see you."

As he walked out the door, Alison couldn't help but admire the view.

xxxxxx

An hour later, Alison was jittery, pissed off, and tired. It seemed that everyone in town wanted coffee right when they were closing, and none of her usual clean up duties were complete. Josephine was no help, disappearing into the back alley for god knows what, only to barricade herself in the office after 45 minutes. She hollered to Alison that her work must be done within 15 minutes of closing, then slammed the door, looking disheveled. Fuming over the injustice of being overworked, Alison kept herself afloat in the sea of misery by thinking of Sam. She wondered who he was, where he came from, who the other guy was. Her musings on his past were highly entertaining, but the other man...Devilishly handsome, Alison had a moment of sinking defeat, pondering if they batted for the other team. Of course, when Josephine made her announcement that she was staying in the office to do paperwork, that paranoid thought was dashed. Clearly, the back alley was built for two.

As she pulled the chairs onto their respective tables, she notice a lone figure outside, leaning against a large oak. Hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes, Sam seemed to be lost in thought. It was difficult to see past the fine dark locks that shifted in the night wind. Alison stopped her clean up, unable to tear her gaze from the picture perfect scene outside her shop.

A crash from the office startled her out of her reverie, propelling her into action. She made her way to the door, putting up chairs as she went.

"Hey, you wanna wait for me in here tiger?" The bell on the door jingled uselessly as he looked up.

"Yeah, sure." With one fluid motion, Sam pushed off the tree and brushed past Alison into the darkened storefront. She inhaled as he passed, the scent of him filling her nostrils. A heady combination of must, metal, and the barest traces of cinnamon made Alison feel like she was cuddling in front of a fire, reading some dirty book. She sighed, tipping her head back against the door frame.

If Sam noticed, he didn't admit to it as he took down a chair and folded himself onto it.

Alison cleared her throat, jerked back to reality. "Uh, I only have like 10 minutes left to do. I'm the only stupid cow who cares enough to clean."

Sam snorted, mouthing jerking in a small smile, "I know the feeling. You want help?"

"Really? That'd be fabulous." She went to the storage cupboard at the back, giving him a full view of her bottom. She leaned down, knowing he was watching, and slowly reached for the napkins. "If you could fill the napkin dispensers, that would shave off a good amount of ticks on the clock."

"Uh, okay!" He said with a little more enthusiasm than the situation warranted. It took a large amount of control for Alison to conceal her laugh. She turned and watched as he gathered the dispensers in his long fingers. There were at least ten metal boxes, and he easily stacked and balanced them. It was her turn to stare shamelessly, thinking different ways that his capable hands and fingers could work.

The finished the said 10 minutes later, coffee shop shining. Alison hollered a goodbye to Josephine, still doing whatever by herself. _Certainly not paperwork._

"So, where to?" Sam shoved his hands in his pockets again as they started off.

"Wherever the wind may take us." She winked and they laughed. "Actually, I walk home from work. It's only 2 miles."

"You walk 2 miles?"

"Yeah, why not? I've got legs, why not use 'em?"

"Good point." He tried not to stare at such legs, "You're lucky to have places to walk to."

They fell into easy conversation, barely noticing where their feet took them. As Alison agonized over her crappy job and Sam joked about how at least she didn't have to work with her brother, she realized the two of them were related. Thinking of her earlier suspicions, Alison felt stupid and mentally kicked herself. She also confirmed what Josephine was doing. _Wow, the coffee house was doing good business tonight._

But as a mile melted away, she could also see what an amazing person Sam was. While first impressions tugged at her libido, the more she got to know him, the more her heart yearned. He understood her frustrations, offering solace and advice; they shared the same thirst for information. Her vocal opinions matched his quiet assertions like two joined puzzle pieces.

The town police passed them many times, as they did every night to check on Alison. But this time, she realized with anger, Officer Milty was looking hard at Sam, who would stiffen with tension with each pass. Alison stepped towards the road, flagging the over-curious officer down. Sam looked downright alarmed, but tried to hide his unease.

"Hey Milty."

"Hey Allie," he called back. She hated when people called her that.

"Milty dear." She leaned her head into the squad car so Sam couldn't hear, "you're ruining the mood."

The policeman gave Sam a once over and leered at Alison, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't." He drove off.

"Yeah," Alison muttered, "if you had the chance to do _anything._" Speaking louder, she asked Sam, "You okay?"

He nodded, face taut. She grinned, stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, Milty eats too much doughnuts, you would escape."

He grinned at the affection and the dig, "So, you were saying, why does toilet paper need to roll down?"

She laughed and they continued, now hand in hand. Too short a time later, they reached her house.

"Well, this is my stop." She sighed, looking at their intertwined fingers, his nearly obscuring hers. "I'm gonna need this hand."

Sam didn't let go, but pulled her close slowly. He kissed her lightly, cupping her cheek.

"Hmm." Alison practically purred, "or you could come in." This was her plan from the start, but no need to let Sam in on it.

"Are you sure? I mean, you must be tired from work." He ducked his head, avoiding her gaze.

Alison chuckled, "But I know how to unwind." She bumped her forehead into his. "It." She kissed him. "involves. you. and me. with a shower." She kissed him between every word.

"I dunno..." Sam didn't pull back, but didn't exactly make his move either.

Alison groaned and untangled herself. "What? We talked all this time and what? We're not just gonna ignore the fact that you like my ass, and I want you to touch said ass."

Sam's eyes went wide beneath his curtain of hair. "No," he took a deep breath, "the girls I 'unwind' with, they usually..."

"Honey, I ain't those girls." She gave her best Jessica Rabbit impression.

He gave that snort and half grin that Alison found so sexy. Without second thought, she jumped up, wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Please! I smell like coffee and old milk!"

Sam caught her before she slid down him, "Hmm, but I like coffee." He nuzzled her neck, kissing his way down her collarbone, "but you could use some unwinding."

She squealed and giggled, wiggling her hips against his as he moved into the house. "Upstairs," Alison whispered in his ear, pulling on it with her lips. She could feel his muscles working to carry their weight up the stairs. "Ooh, Sammy." She wanted to feel those muscles beneath her hands, feel the hard smoothness of him. She began working at the buttons on his shirt, letting out a disappointed moan as she found too many. She ripped it, buttons bouncing down the stairs.

Sam let out a low growl, "Knew you were wild, but I like this shirt."

She gasped at the expanse of his chest. "A couple of buttons can be sewn on. I can't wait." She leaned down to his nipple, catching it with her tongue. Sam shuddered as they reached the landing, gripping her tighter against him. She played at his chest with lips, tongue, and teeth.

"Put me down." She wiggled in his grasp. "I feel constrained."

Sam made no movement to do such a thing, instead pushing her into the wall. Using it as leverage, he pulled her shirt above her head and continued his exploration of her neck. "No wild girl, constrained is how I like you." Her shudder of desire was echoed by his own ministrations.

She never told anyone her need to be controlled. The fact that Sam knew that hunger made her all the more wet. She knew that he was excited by that idea.

"Please," she begged, "shower, please." The moved into her bathroom, Sam only dropping her to flick on the light.

"But it's more fun in the dark." She reached to turn it back off, but Sam caught her wrist. Alison kept her head down, but rolled her eyes up to him, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"No. I want to see you." Holding onto her, Sam twisted their bodies so her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel his bulge, already so hard, and Alison arched her back to kiss at his chin. She purred, playing the wild cat she was. Hands encircling her waist, he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them to the floor. She trembled with need, his fingers tracing her underwear line to reach her inner thighs.

"Oh god, you are wet." His voice, thundering through her body, held traces of amazement. Alison could now feel his manhood straining to get loose of his pants.

"Yes Sam," she purred, turning in his soft yet tight embrace.

He stopped her, hands still cupping her legs. "No. You get in the shower. Turn on the water." His tone was husky, commanding yet yearning to touch her, to be inside her.

Her response was immediate, completely soaking her panties. Shaking, she reached to remove them as he watched. Both eyes were for each others body. Alison followed the curve of his hipbone, cut off where his belt held up his pants. Unable to resist temptation and forgetting her instructions, she knelt, hands in his belt-loops, mouth on that gorgeous bone.

Sam allowed her a moment, relishing in her sweet tongue on his body, then formed a fist in her hair. Reacting on instinct, she gasped and pulled away, hands scrambling for his pants. The refusal was punishment on both, both longing to have her mouth on his most sensitive parts.

He could barely form the words, "In the shower."

She gave one last lick, eyes on his. "Yes sir." Alison stood and turned, releasing her bra as she went. The only glimpse of breast Sam saw was in the mirror. Next came the panties, sliding down her smooth ass to be kicked at him with her toes. Alison wiggled, knowing the effect her ample backside had on him. She pulled her hair free from its ponytail, shaking out her dark locks and peering up at Sam through the sheet of hair. She winked and slowly pulled back the shower curtain just wide enough to admit her body. Alison stepped slowly, letting his gaze follow her every curve. Inside, she turned the jet on, water warming her already tingling skin. She sighed loudly, running her hands up over her face and through her hair as the water gushed.

"C'mon Sammy-boy. Come and teach this wild girl a lesson." She felt her body tighten in expectation. Apparently, he decided to make her wait, being almost a full minute before his leg poked through the divide.

As Alison appraised his well-endowed body, he reached for her again, "Don't call me that."

She giggled, tugging him under the spray. "Okay."

Suddenly, he crushed their naked bodies together, eliciting a gasp from her. He smashed his lips into hers, all gentle cautiousness gone. Their thirst, their need was one, spiraling out of control as Sam's tongue explored her mouth.

Alison fed into him as he fed into her, but longed for a larger, more powerful organ inside her. She moaned, hands finding his shaft. She played her fingers along it, feeling as it became hard beneath her fingertips. She squeezed and he gasped, arching back.

Watching the water run rivulets down his skin, Alison licked up the droplets. Her hands continued, alternating between the soft strokes and more firm grip. She backed him against the wall, the shower running down her back as she found all the droplets on his chest, his arms, his abs. As she reached his shoulders and neck, Sam shuddered, near release.

He grabbed her hands, wanting to be inside her when they came, and spun, trapping her wrists above her head and her back to the wall. "Oh god, Allie." He buried his head in her shoulder, licking as she just did.

Words nearly failed her, but she ground out, "don't call me that...Please."

Sam stopped and leaned into her, digging into her body, their noses touching. A glint she never saw before flashed in his eyes. "I'll call you what I want," knowing full well that she would always be 'Alison'.

Her response was instantaneous. Though both knew it was a lie, her entire body arched, seeking freedom and possession. Her arms strained against his hold and she groaned his name, longing for release. Resuming in his tongue's exploration of her body, Sam refused what she wanted. She panted as his tongue moved below her navel, flicking roughly along her patch. She cried out as his long arms kept her pinned and his tongue found her clit. Her legs spasmed wide, accepting his ministrations. He paused, looking up, knowing what the absence of touch would do to her. She looked dow, met his eyes, and growled.

"Bad kitty." He stood up, evoking a soft groan of displeasure.

He moved his hands down her wrists to grab her sweet ass, lifting and squeezing until her back arched and her breasts rose to meet his mouth. Alison's hands moved to his hair, clutching at the sopping strands as his mouth kissed, sucked, and nibbled at her nipples. He started gentle, growing in intensity and viciousness as her gasps came from every bite. As he nipped the top of her chest, she shuddered, bordering between pain and pleasure.

"Sam! I'm going to come! Please, let me come!"

He growled in response, gripping her bottom tighter. "No." He looked into her pleading, wide eyes, "you'll come when I tell you."

She shivered in response, eyes clenched tight to make sure she didn't release right there. Alison pulled his head closer, crushing his lips once more, with desperation and hunger. Again, his tongue pleasured her mouth in new ways, telling her ways that his strength would please her hole.

Low groans echoed each other as Sam slid his knee between her legs, forcing them apart. Sensing what was coming, she renewed her efforts and spread wide.

"Now." He commanded and Alison came screaming. Head thrown back in ecstasy, her hands found his developed back and dug in with her nails. Echoing her, his thrusts were powerful and hard. She gasped her desire with each, hands roving around his body spasmodically, flowing over his hips, his stomach, his chest, his abs, anywhere she could touch.

"Sam" she panted, barely audible over the water, "oh god, Sam." Her final utterance became a scream of pleasure as she came again, mirroring his own release.

When the last ripples of their joined passion abated, Alison sighed and molded herself to his body, placing her head on his dripping chest. He gently removed himself from her and settled his head on hers. As she nuzzled and sleepily nipped at him, Sam murmured her name over and over.

She giggled hazily, "Perhaps we should use the shower for it's intended purpose?"

"hmm, I thought we just did." Sam smiled, but reached for her shampoo anyway, "I'll lather, you rinse."

"Of course, as long as you repeat."

* * *

_whew, hope there wasn't too much plot there! haha, hope y'all enjoyed the tryst._


End file.
